


Bitched

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha to Omega transformation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Turning (Alpha to Omega), Underage Rape/Non-con, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: So, I know I have a more serious story or two, but honestly, mostly I opened this account to have a place to post all the seriously smutty, filthy, and morally dubious stories I’ve written for the lj Supernatual Kink meme. And this is one of those. This story contains underage sex, including non-con. Also contains lactation kink.Short summary. Dean is turned from a young Alpha to an Omega in a brutal attack in the school showers. His father leaves him to the mercy of Omega Protective Services. His body changes and he starts lactating. He’s taken to a school for Omegas where he meets omega Castiel and then Castiel’s Alpha brother Michael.This all turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to Dean.Read the tags and full prompt. If this sort of story will make you upset, please do not read. I fully recognize that it is problematic, filthy, etc., but it’s just a fantasy story I wrote, nothing to do this stuff in real life.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/117418.html?thread=42646442#t42646442





	Bitched

The full story prompt:

Fourteen year old Dean is a newly presented Alpha. He should be happy, right? That's the gender to be, with all the perks and rights. So why is he so unhappy. He should be grateful as hell he didn't present Omega, who are second class citizens, treated better than pets, but without rights to own property, vote, drive, etc. 

Not enough Omegas naturally occur, so its a common practice to turn some of the young Alphas while they're freshly presented and still malleable. It's done by forcing a lot of alpha semen into the young Alpha or in recent years, a combination of hormone shots and semen. It's considered the worst thing to do, short of murder, to turn a young Alpha like that. However that, never stops it from happening. The shots are illegal but available. Almost no one who turns an Alpha gets turned in. Of those few turned in, almost no one gets convicted. 

Dean gets cornered by a group of older boys in the locker room and before he knows even to fight back, he's suddenly injected with three large doses of hormone shots, which is enough to turn him permanently Omega, even before the boys rape him. Before the next period is over, Dean is permanently Omega. Oh, he's got several weeks of body changes in front of him, but it's inevitable. Before the end of the day, his chest is swelling with breasts, which are filling with milk, due to the high hormone levels. His knot is gone and his balls are shrinking. 

John can't bear to look at his destroyed Alpha son even and turns him over to Omega Protective Services where Dean is registered and collared, then shipped off to a group home for young turned Alphas (it's very common for parents to abandon their turned children). Dean figures he's due for the worst- whippings, training, dehumanization, castration, etc. 

Actually, it's kind of awesome. Dean finds he's very much happy to be an Omega. His body seems right to him now. He likes the lacey panties they wear. He likes being pampered. He likes the stability of the home he's sent to. Yes, the home ec classes kind of suck and yes, there is some sexual training. but the teachers are very gentle and the training is more about how to get pleasure as an Omega than how to please an Alpha. And Dean has one dedicated instructor (Cas maybe?) whose job it is to encourage his lactation and suckle on his new Omega breasts all the time. 

Or in short, Dean learns to love to be knotted and nursed on, an ideal Omega really. Eventually, Dean is mated to an Alpha who loves and values him. The thing that was supposed to be the worst thing that ever happened to him turned out to be the best thing.

****

Dean's first knot came and went in a blaze of meh.

Seriously. It was supposed to be this awesome thing, best feeling ever and then there you were, an Alpha and the world was your oyster. So he'd been told, not just directly, but by every TV show, movie, book he'd read and every whisper in the locker room. 

And all Dean had felt was like something was not quite wrong but not terribly right either. The swelling at the base of his cock felt like it didn't belong there. He supposed most kids his age would have played a quick game of pocket pool. Dean couldn't quite make himself touch his new knot. When it finally softened, he'd been relieved. 

***

Dean never got a second knot. The next day, he went to school as usual. Gym was his last class of the day and when they herded the freshmen into the showers, it didn't occur to Dean he needed to be on guard. Some schools, you knew. You heard the other kids talk about who and how to avoid getting bitched. You saw the results too- way more Omegas around the school than the standard 10 percent or so. You didn't see many Omegas around this school at all. Not like none. It wasn't like some backwards places where the Omegas were all sent to separate schools. But not even 10 percent. Nobody had warned him not to turn his back on so and so or whatever, like they had at other schools. So he went into the shower thinking more about what he was going to feed Sam for dinner than anything else.

He wasn't even aware of the older Alpha teenagers until there was a sharp, piercing pain in his ass, quickly followed by another, then the burning sensation spreading quickly. He turned around, backed himself into a corner and tried to put up a fight, kicking out at the first set of balls he saw. it was too late though. Someone else jammed a huge syringe into the meaty part of Dean's thigh. 

They were huge, the shots. Big enough that legally, from now on, Dean was Omega. His bitching was inevitable. It just took one shot that size, everyone knew, to set off the cascade that would unbalance his hormones and start the transformation into Omega. He felt sick, instantly. Not an emotional sick at all, he was too shocked for that. No, this was nausea from the high dose of hormones. Then came the vertigo and the sudden feeling like his head was this enormous balloon floating far, far above his body. He sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands as if that could hold it to his body. His gut rushed to the top of his throat and he was puking, long and hard, as if someone was wringing him out like rag in his middle. 

"Fuck! You gave him too many! It's gonna kill him."

"Nah, man," a senior boy said. "They all act like that. Everyone hurls, one shot or three. It's fine. It's just the realization he's gonna loose his knot and balls."

 

Thankfully, Dean wasn't mentally present for what happened next. Later people would tell him that was normal for the bitching process in various levels- the mind smoothed over or even forgot altogether because of the high levels of hormones- to proctect the emotions of the new Omega even as it was gathering the semen the body needed to complete transformation into Omega. Everyone knew though- in a situation like this, it couldn't have been anything but a brutal gang rape. 

Dean came to awareness again sometime later. He was stretched out on the shower room floor, tile pressed hard into his face. At least the water raining down on him was warm. His ass was a blaze of pain, his whole body ached and oddly, so did his chest. Someone, Mr. Cardoza, who was his gym teacher, pulled him to his feet and directed him to stand more fully under the shower, washing him carefully, like a little kid, with soap and a washcloth. Dean shivered when the water was turned off, but then was led to the locker area and towelled off. 

Realizing finally as he walked that there was something in him back there, he reached around to feel and pull it out.

"No, better you leave that in," Mr. Cardoza told him. "The more come stays in you, the easier the rest of the turn will be. I'm sorry, boy, you got a long, hard road ahead of you."

"You didn't even try and stop them!" Dean accussed.

"I didn't see until after the second syringe. After that, it's better for the boy in the long run just to let it happen. C'mon, let's get you to the nurses office."

He was wrapped in a blanket then led down the deserted halls of the school. School was out already, all the students gone home. At least there wasn't anyone here to witness his humiliating, blanket wrapped march to the nurse's office. But there had been enough kids in the shower, participating even, that by tomorrow morning, every kid in the school would know that he'd been bitched. Of course, it probably didn't matter. Dad, after he heard this, would probably just pull up stakes again. Move them across the country, like he regularly did on less provocation than this. 

The walk was an agony. The blanket was some old army blanket and though Dean was used to those, this one felt like a steel wool scrubber pad on his skin. Especially on his chest. Which felt so sore to start with. It throbbed even. Dean suspected that if he had the courage to feel it or look down, he would see that he already had the start of bitch tits. Everyone knew that was the second sign that the bitching had taken. The other was the loss of your knot. He'd had mixed feelings about his knot, but a man couldn't help but feel protective of his junk. He knew, in his gut, that his knot was already gone and his balls had started to shrink. Even so, he rested a hand lightly on his cock as they walked, as if that could protect it somehow.

At the nurse's office, there was a fuss over him, taking away the horrid, itchy army blanket and replacing it with this pink, velvety one. Dean protested the color but damn if it didn't feel better on his enflamed, super sensitive skin.

"Did you call my Dad already?" Dean asked. "Please, don't call him. He doesn't have to know what happened. I can figure this out. No one has to know. Please."

There were things said. You could buy things that hid your scent, stopped your heat from coming. There were Omegas that disguised themselves as Betas- so they could get jobs and buy houses and have normal lives. 

"Dean, he's already been called," he was told.

"Is he coming for me? Did he sound mad?"

"Dean, Omega Protective Services will be here soon. They'll take good care of you from now on."

The Omega Protective Services social workers weren't evil. They took him back to the ratty cabin where Dean and his family had been staying. He was supposed to get his chance to get his stuff and say goodbye to his brother. But the cabin was empty, cleared out already. Dad had gone and had taken Sammy and all of Dean's stuff with him. 

Dean stood in the middle of the main room, looking around him at the mostly empty room in disbelief. He never thought his Dad would do this. He never thought Sammy would stand for it. Dean had never had much- a duffel of clothes, a few photos, a hope of one day owning the world's coolest car. Now he had nothing but a pink velvety blanket and the prospect of being dumped off into some Omega Academy where he'd be beaten into being submissive enough to be sold to some Alpha as a breeder and fuck toy. Everyone knew what happened to the Omegas who got sent to the academies. 

And if he sank to his knees sobbing, well, that wasn't his fault. He had a triple dose of turning hormones running through his veins, a plug up his ass that felt like it was the size of a soda can and nobody had given him any clothes yet. 

"Hey, hey, now," one of the social workers said. "It gonna be ok. It really is. A new Omega like you is much better off at the Academy than in a place like this."

No one would have blamed Dean for a minute if he didn't fall for that line.

***

St. Jensen's Academy was a nice looking place. There were big green lawns dotted with iyy covered brick buildings, more like a college campus than the place of Dean's worst fears. 

"We'll be taking you to the infirmary," Dean was told as they pulled up to one of the smaller of the buildings. "You'll need special attention until the change is complete and you've adjusted."

The first place he was brought wasn't much different than a doctor's office. There was a table, obviously for him to lie on, health posters on the walls, though they mostly showed Omega junk, how the pussy was tucked, hidden away, behind the small penis and balls an Omega had left. Another poster compared Alpha and Omega biology, showing how Alpha's had vestigial uteruses and such, no bigger than half a pinky and sealed up pussies that would never open, except with the right combination of hormones. 

A woman in a white coat entered the room, carrying a clip board. "Now, you must be Dean," she said. "I'm Dr. Barnes. I'll be your doctor for as long as you're with us at St. Jensen's. I'm just going to check you out, see that you didn't get damaged in the turning frenzy."

She was gentle as she helped him lie back on the table and spread his legs. She pulled a pair of socks out of a cabinet and helped him pull them on. She gave him a medical gown- the first kind of clothing he'd had in hours. And as she finally got down to examining him, she explained everything in a soft, deep voice as she touched him here and there. She tugged and pulled out the plug from him. She dropped it into the trash.

"That's done any good it's going to do you, hours ago," she said. "You won't have to wear one anymore, unless you want to. And if you do, we've got much better ones for you to pick from. Well, no rips or prolapse. That's good. Just a little swelling, which is normal, given your circumstances, and will go down soon. We'll give you cold packs for that. Now, I was told you were given three injections? Could you show me the size?"

Dr. Barnes brought over a tray that had an assortment of empty syringes on it and Dean looked through. 

"They were all bigger," he said after a moment. 

"Crushers," Dr. Barnes muttered. "Well, someone wanted to be sure your turn would take fast. I didn't even know you could still get crushers on the black market."

Crushers, so called because they were nut crushers. They were the strongest, biggest doses of turning hormones manufactured- super illegal in this country, but like most turning shots, they found there way here from other countries.

"I won't lie to you, Dean. You're going to have a rough couple of days. I can see that your mammary tissue is already swelling. Sometimes it's a mercy to have a fast turn like this. Don't worry, though. We'll take good care of you. Make it as easy as we can. You have any questions for me?"

"Why do my tits hurt so much?" Dean asked. Yes, they were puffy now, like a girl's A cup, but it didn't seem like the little they had grown should make them hurt like crazy.

"Because you're engorged with milk already," Dr. Barnes said. "That's our first job here- to relieve some of that pressure."

She pulled a funny looking thing out of the cabinet. It looked like a spray bottle with a little trumpet on the end. Then another one just the same. Before he could ask what they were for, she laid the trumpet part of each on top of his little bitch tits and pulled the trigger. It was the strangest sensation. There was a pins and needles feeling, and the tug of his nipples being pulled on by the pumps. The collection bottle filled up with light blue-ish white milk. 

"Holy fuck! It that from me?!" Dean babbled. "Son of a bitch. I'm making milk already."

"That's you, Dean," Dr. Barnes said. "I can tell already you're going to be a good milker. Hormone overload or not, that's a good, strong flow for your first time."

It was strange how even as he was alarmed at the thought of his body making milk, he felt so relaxed and easy, he couldn't even sit up. Part of him wanted to bolt from the table and run out the door. The bigger part of him wanted the suction from the pumps to go on and on forever. It stopped too soon though. Dr. Barnes set the pumps aside after she'd collected about a quarter cup of milk from each breast.

"That's an impressive amount for your first time. We don't want to go too long for your first session. We'll have those nipples toughened up soon though and then you can nurse an Alpha for hours if he wants."

Something too low to be Dean's stomach clenched at the though of an Alpha doing to his breasts what those hand pumps had been. A little trickle of milk dribbled from his swollen nipples onto his belly.

"You'll find you leak a lot, especially at first," Dr. Barnes said. "We'll get you breast pads and make sure you get milked often. That'll help. Now, just to finish up your registration and get you collared."

The registration part just turned out to be more paperwork, but at the end of it, Dr. Barnes handed him a collar. It wasn't that Dean hadn't seen collared Omegas before. Most Omegas were collared. But here was one that was going to go on his neck. It even had a tag on it, like a freaking pet. It said "St. Jensen's Academy."

"Dean, I know. But it's for your protection. No one can force claim a boy that's already collared. It's a temporary, but enough to protect you. No one will claim an Academy boy against his will."

Dean turned the collar over and over in his hands. It was real leather. Nice and buttery soft, but solid. The tag seemed to be genuine silver. It was oddly pretty and it also didn't have any of the rings or loops like you might use to clip on a leash. 

"Yeah, ok. Help me?" he asked.

She fastened the collar on him loose enough he could breathe easy but not so loose it would slide around and chafe. She helped him stand up and led him over to a mirror. His body had already changed. He had definite tits, with deep pink, almost red nipples. The collar was a deep brown band at his neck. The rest of his body was slim and pale. Dr. Barnes stood behind him and massaged his breasts lightly. He soft of thought he smelled it before, but now he could feel her Alpha cock hard and thick against his sensitive skin. 

"What a beautiful Omega you're going to make," she said, sniffing him softly behind the ear. "What a wonderful mate and companion for some lucky Alpha."

He thought for a moment about how his father had thrown him out like so much trash and if what she said brought a few tears to Dean's eyes, no one would blame anything but the turning hormones.

"So, when do you chop my balls off?" he asked, bitterly, when he could talk again.

Dr. Barnes sighed. "You've probably heard a lot of things about how Academy Omegas and those just aren't true, at least not here at St. Jensens. Omegas shouldn't be castrated, for their long term health. It helps a turn go faster, in the short term and maybe it makes them softer and more pliable and some Alphas want that. But a fully intact Omega will be stronger, able to bear more children and better able to experience full sexual pleasure. That's what the kind of Alphas that mate a St. Jensen's boy want. I won't lie. Your testes will get much smaller and retreat back into your groin. It will look like don't have any, but you will. You won't be fertile as a male partner, but those testes will keep on pumping out the important hormones that keep you perfectly balanced as an Omega. I promise you, all of us here at St. Jensens are here because we want to give you Omegas the best life you could have as an Omega. Now, you're probably exhausted. I'm going to show you to your temporary room and you can get some rest."

First though, she handed him some pajamas, not like anything he'd had before. First, there were the lacy boy shorts, sheer and white, with some little pink bows in a row down the middle of the ass. He could feel his face flush with shame as he put them on- his first pair of Omega panties. You saw Omegas dressed in similar and nothing else but their collar all the time. But when he pulled them up, his heart sank as he realized he didn't just not mind them, he loved them. They were soft and pretty. They stretched over him just perfectly and cupped his junk gently in a supportive way. then there was a tank top, also in the same lace, with a shelf bra thing. Dr. Barnes showed him to to stuff little round pads in to soak up the milk that kept dribbling out and how the strap undid so he could lower the top easily, so he could pump away the excess milk. 

Over that, there was a fluffy, soft cotton hoodie and sweat pants.

"It can get cold in here at night and now that you're Omega, that's harder on your body, especially while you're still turning."

He was taken to a small, but pleasant room. It was just big enough for a hospital bed and a chair, with some medical equipment off to the side.

"You shouldn't need all of that," Dr. Barnes promised as Dean slid into the bed. "We just like to have it on hand in the rare case you do need it. Good night, Dean."

Dean thought he might stay up for hours in the strange, unfamiliar and not entirely comfortable bed. He rolled over a few times, grimacing at the plastic-y feel of the mattress under the sheets, but then he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, the horrors of yesterday slowly seeping through his mind, he whimpered, pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't though. His chest just wasn't sore- it throbbed. His tits were already much bigger than yesterday, like the size of oranges now, but tight and rock hard. He cried out in pain as he touched one. It just wasn't fair! Yesterday morning, he was as flat as a board. Now he had massive tits suddenly and they were full of milk.

"Hello, Dean," a deep, rumbly voice said from the doorway. Dean looked up. An older boy stood in the door frame. Another Omega, dressed in the same fleece hoodie and sweat pants Dean wore, with the same brown collar with tag around his neck. "I'm Castiel. I'm going to be your house prefect once you're up and about. I'm here to help you adjust to your new life here at St. Jensen's. Now, if I remember my first morning here, you'll want to pee, then have someone help you manage your lactation. Bathroom is right through there."

Dean nodded, then bounced out of bed to take care of business.

When he returned, the older boy was sitting on his bed. His head was covered with stupidly sexy, unruly dark brown hair. His eyes were a shining, intense blue. He was wearing a blue lace tank top under his hoody, Dean noticed and he had a pair of the same kind of breast pumps Dr. Barnes had used on him last night.

"I might have to hand express you a little before we can pump," Cas said. "Some warm compresses will make things easier as well. Are you okay with me helping you with your engorgement?"

Dean hadn't met the guy more than a minute ago and he was already talking about pumping Dean's new tits for milk. Cas picked up on Dean's hesitation after a moment.

"I could get Dr. Barnes to assist you instead, but Alfie, Ben and Inias all went into heat this morning and she's being run ragged attending to their needs. You should get used to another Omega helping you. We don't have enough Alpha instructors to properly attend to every student's lactation. We pair up for that need."

For a moment, Dean couldn't help but picture the kind doctor who'd helped him last night knotting some unknown Omega and he felt a hard twinge of jealousy. "Does Dr. Barnes, umm, knot them?" he couldn't help asking.

"If that is what is best for them at the moment," Castiel said, with a little grin. "But there aren't enough Alphas around. There are three of them and one of her. She mostly sees to it that their toy knots are effective enough to help. Even so, enough to keep her more than busy. Now, can I help you? You would feel a lot better. If we neglect you, it could lead to mastitis."

This Cas was persuasive and Dean didn't see any other option. It wasn't like he knew how to help himself and it wasn't like he hadn't had hands all over him since yesterday. "Yeah, ok," Dean said. "But you touch only my tits. No funny business."

"I see no humor inherent in the situation," Cas said as he approached Dean.

He didn't attack Dean with the pump right away. Cas laid steamy hot towels over Dean's chest and that alone relieved so much of the pain he could have cried. Then they were taken off.

"I know it feels good," Cas said. "But if we leave the heat on too long, the swelling will get worse. I'm going to massage your breasts now. That will help a great deal."

So Cas slowly worked Dean over, with pump, alternating with squeezing Dean's new tits by hand, making streams of white spray out all over them and the bed. Tears of relief were running down Dean's face. He felt the same kind of relaxed and easy he'd felt yesterday when Dr. Barnes had milked him, but it was better somehow. He just felt good and light. When Castiel's lips first touched his nipple, Dean's gut clenched and his breathing got heavy. It just felt so amazing as Cas suckled deeply on Dean. When Cas lifted his head up after the first pull and said, "You taste so good, Dean. So wonderful and sweet," Dean could have cried. 

Later, when Dean's breasts had both been suckled on and Dean himself was feeling sleepy again, relaxed and like existence itself was a pleasure, Cas shifted positions on the bed. A firm, warm nipple was placed at his lips. 

Cas was offering his own tit to Dean.

Dean opened his mouth and closed down. A stream of warm, nutty, sweet milk flowed in. Dean swallowed deeply wanting more. Without words, Cas showed him how to suckle effectively, taking more of the tit than just the nipple in, compressing the tit to make the flow fast and deep. It was the best thing he'd ever remembered feeling. He was content, rested, full and happy. At this moment, he wanted for nothing. No one was asking anything of him other than to take something that was freely given. It felt like, he hardly dared think it, much less say it- love. 

It wasn't that the next few weeks weren't hard. They were. His whole body throbbed at times as the change worked him over. Other times, it was certain areas- his breasts or his pelvis. Other times, it was a very specific pain. The couple of days that his pussy was opening up were like someone was shoving something up a place he didn't have. But then when things got very bad, suddenly Cas was there and they suckled on each other and Dean's pain faded quickly.

Yes, Dr. Barnes checked on him every day, but it was Cas who was there most of the time. Cas who was the one who was first inside Dean's new pussy. Admittedly, just with fingers, not a cock. Castiel's cock was only about two inches when fully erect and the soft, loose tissue where his knot and balls used to be hooded over it, so mostly Cas looked like he had an oversized clit and a prominent pussy- like a girl, sort of, but not really. Dean knew that eventually, his junk would look like that too, but it was ok. He didn't miss his knot at all. 

They were in the bath together. That was one of the things Dean had loved about St. Jensen's. In the infirmary wing at least, they had rooms with enormous bathtubs and wonderful, high pressured showers with unlimited amounts of hot water. He and Cas took a lot of baths together, Cas soothing Dean's aching, changing body with massage and milking each other.

"It still hurts," Dean complained after his belly was full and Castiel's breasts had been completely drained. 

"The warm water should help with the pain in your perineum," Cas said.

"It kind of hurts inside," Dean said. Which had led to Cas slowly parting Dean's legs and stroking Dean's taint gently until Dean could feel something inside. Not up his hole, but someplace else. But he trusted Cas and it felt good, so good. 

"I wish I still had my knot," Cas said. "If I did, I could give you what you really need right now. Feel that?"

Cas pressed on something inside Dean and it was an instant flash of pleasure and pain that soared through him, taking his breath away and making him cry out. 

"That's your O-spot," Cas said. "That's your new center of pleasure. From now on, it'll feel nice when someone touches your cock or your nipples, but what will really make you come is a big, hard knot compressing that. Some people say it's soft of like a clitoris is for a woman. But right know, yours is filled with fluids, like it gets when an Omega is in heat and the only thing that makes the swelling go down is a knot. I should get Dr. Barnes for you."

"No, I don't want her," Dean said. She was nice, kind, but Dean just liked Cas better than anyone else he'd met at St. Jensen's. "Can you. Maybe with a toy knot?"

"We can try," Cas said. "I'll be right back."

He returned in a little while with a small plastic box full of sex toys meant for Omegas. He pulled out a thick, rainbow colored toy. It had about seven inches of cock, then a knot about the size of a small apple and a long handle, obviously to make it easier to use on yourself. 

"This one is my favorite for when I'm in heat," Cas said. "I know it looks really thick, but trust me, it will slide in easier than you think and feel so much better."

Dean spread his legs, maybe a little fearfully at the thought of how thick it was, but he trusted Cas. Cas pressed the toy into his own pussy first, to show how it could go in and Castiel's pussy ate the whole thing up greedily, in one go. Then he pulled it out, glistening and wet with slick.

"See?" Cas said. "Your Omega vagina will stretch to take much larger than this. Benny, the sex ed professor. His cock is like two stacked soda cans with a baseball sized knot. It hurt so much when he first gave it to me, but then it started feeling so good. And when his knot swelled up inside me, I thought I was going to die from the pleasure of it."

Dean moaned at the thought of slender, tiny Castiel impaled on the impossibly huge knot of the burly sex ed teacher he'd only met once so far. He wondered if he'd ever get to see that. Then he realized that something was stretching him, filling him. Cas had used the moment of distraction to slide the knot into Dean's pussy. Then he started moving it, pumping it in and out, brushing that spot inside of Dean harder and harder each time. 

"I can't wait to see you getting pounded by Benny or some other Alpha," Cas said. "Your greedy pussy sucking down their knot. You love this, don't you? You were meant to be an Omega, weren't you?"

As Dean's body jerked, seemingly on its own, and the waves of pleasure contracted through him, his cock leaking clear fluid, he had to admit that yes, he was meant for this. He loved it even. As he'd come, even though he'd thought they were empty, his breasts had sprayed milk everywhere, getting it on Cas especially. It dripped down Castiel's face as they kissed, Dean's pussy still stuffed with the rainbow toy.

***

Time passed quickly at St. Jensen's. Before Dean knew it, Dean had been moved into Castiel's room, where they shared the full sized bed every night, along with the intimacies that had started while Dean was still in the infirmary, waiting for his change to complete. 

St. Jensen's. Well, it didn't suck, that was for sure. Ok, maybe the fact that he had to keep up with his high school classes like algebra and English lit, that kind of sucked, so did Home Ec with the instructor Naomi trying to teach them all about how to make stupid things like souffles. But sex-ed with Benny just rocked his world, made better by the fact that he'd been put into class with Cas.

Yeah, there was a lot of anatomy stuff, like learning all about glands and such and where things went. But it was all practical too. If they learned about the O-spot, then by the end of the class, they would all be stretched out on the mats in the middle of the class room, undressed except for their lacy tank tops, legs spread, trying to find the O-spot inside them. Mostly, they partnered up, Omega with Omega, but Benny would go from pair to pair, helping them out, adjusting, stroking, making sure that each Omega got the maximum possible pleasure. Right then, Dean was lying back, his turn to be pleasured. Cas kneeling between his legs, Benny crouched nearby, watching. 

"No, cher, you're gonna have to press harder to hit his spot just right," Benny said to Cas. "Like so."

Then a couple of Benny's fingers joined Castiel's inside Dean's pussy. Benny's fingers were bigger, stronger.

"Now, class," Benny said. "Dean's our first new student in a while, so you might not remember how much more a newly turn Omega needs this. They can get a kind of cramps if you don't relieve the congestion in their o-spot a few times a day. Ain't fatal, but it's really painful. When you're mated, you might not have to know how for a while, but once your Alpha takes in any new Omegas, as the senior mate, your job is to take good care of the junior Omegas and you'll need to know how to do this for them. An Alpha knot is better for the job, but your Alpha might be too busy or he might just not know. But if you can hit the junior Omega's O spot just right for him, he'll love you forever."

Then Benny pressed harder inside Dean and it was just bliss. He shook as he came, squirting slick all over Benny and Cas. 

"Now, that is what I like to see from an Omega," Benny said. "You're such a good boy for me, Dean. You're going to make some Alpha so happy some day."

***

The only time Dean was ever really sad was once a month, on visitors day. Many of the Omegas at St. Jensen's still had family that kept in contact with them. They hadn't been surrendered to Omega Protective Services. They'd applied to and wanted to come to St. Jensen's, to better their chances of getting a good Alpha. Cas was one of those students. He didn't have much family who came, from the sound of it, but it was more than Dean had. Not even a letter had come in the months since he'd been turned, not from Dad, nor Sam, nor anyone else. He'd been forgotten about. 

They arranged special things for the Omegas without family. A group trip to a local Omega bathhouse in the nearby town, even a trip to the movies with pizza after, once. It had been nervewracking to Dean, sitting in a restaurant wearing nothing but his lace panties with tank top, with collar, because it was summer and hot as balls. But all the locals had been respectful and kept their distance from the St. Jensen's boys. Cas was always jealous. He once said that he should tell his brother not to come, so he could go out to pizza with the group, but he always came back from his visit with his brother flushed, happy and smelling deeply of the Alpha. Smelling of his semen. He and his brother spent their visit bonking, more than once per visit, from the strong smell of it.

"I love him," Cas explained, once. "And he loves me. But he can't take me as his primary mate- we're brothers. I could only be his secondary. But he doesn't want to take any mate but me."

Dean had cleaned Castiel's pussy, licked it clean of the semen the older brother had left behind. It tasted spicy and rich, delicious. He loved the smell this older brother Alpha left on and in his best friend and Omega lover.

***

Time passed quickly at St. Jensen's. First one month, then the next and a semester passed and finally the winter holidays and the New Year were rolling around. Students like Cas, who still had family, would get to go home for a month of break. Students like Dean, under the care of Omega Protection, could stay at the school. It would be nice enough, he thought, though he had moments of strange nostalgia for the oddest things- like this wreath Dad had once brought home, made out of beer cans. He missed Sammy the most sharply at this time too. Not that he'd never thought about his twerpy little brother. Kid would be nearly 11 by now. He wondered if Sammy had popped his knot yet. Kid was precocious and stupidly smart. 

Dean watched Cas pack up. Cas wasn't going to his parents house, but to his older brother's house, the one who he smelled like so often. 

"You'll be okay?" Cas asked. 'Remember to pump yourself or ask someone to take care of it for you? Benny is always glad to help."

"I'll be fine," Dean said, even as his heart ached. He was being left behind yet again. It somehow didn't matter that it was only for a month. He rolled over and pretended to read his novel. Then Cas was gone and the room was silent. 

For just a minute or two.

"Dean!" Cas appeared in the room again, almost like he flew into it. "Throw some of your favorite panties in a duffle. You're coming home with me. I talked my brother into it and the House Proctor agreed it would be good for you."

"Cas, I don't want to get in the way of you having time with your brother," Dean protested. "You don't get enough. You should be with him all the time, not locked up in this dusty old school with me."

Somehow, despite his protests, Dean found himself walking down the stairs, one of Castiel's extra suitcases filled with nothing but the laciest of panties and tank tops. Cas had made sure that Dean was dressed up in his purest white panties, the ones that were just a criss cross of straps across the ass and a little pouch of lace up front.

"That's all I'm bringing," Cas explained. "My brother keeps his house at Omega comfortable temperatures when I'm there and there are room and rooms full of throws and pillows and he even has some of these fake fur blankets that are the softest warmest things."

Dean tried to pack his breast pumps but was told to leave them.

"You don't need to worry about that when you're at my brother's. You'll be taken care of." 

Something about how he said it caused Dean to not just leak, but spray milk from his tits spontaneously. The breast pads soaked up instantly and started to leak.

Down at the base of the stairs, a tall, dark haired Alpha waited. He looked a lot like Dad had when dad was young, with thick eyebrows and deep, intense eyes. His chin was strong, square, with a cleft.

"That's my brother, Michael," Cas said.

"This must be Dean," Michael said. His voice was deep, sure. He smiled and held out his arms. Cas tugged Dean along with him and piled into Michael's arms for a hug. The Alpha smelled good, like wood and leather and spice. He smelled like that come Dean so loved to clean up from Castiel's pussy. He was muscular and Dean felt he could just melt into his arms, even though it had been just minutes ago they had met. 

"You are every bit as gorgeous as little Cassie here says. Let's get going. I can't wait to welcome you home."

The car waiting outside was big, black and gleaming- a European sports sedan of the kind that cost more money than John Winchester would make in his lifetime. Michael sat himself in the driver's seat and Cas pulled Dean after him into the back seats. Heated leather back seats. 

"It's not far," Michael said. "It's not much of a house. Just a little townhouse I picked up so I could be close to Cassie's first choice of Academies. When Cas graduates, I'll move back our family home. Hopefully with him."

The not much of a house turned out to be a five story townhouse in the downtown of the nearest city. It had a well tended little garden out front and a small elevator. It was like the kind of place you saw only in old movies, with sweeping staircases and polished hardwood floors with huge oriental rugs. And marble floors in the foyer. No Christmas tree, but there were garlands and lights and candles.

"I didn't want to pick out a tree without you," Michael said to Cas. "We'll do it this afternoon, after I've milked you dry and fucked you silly. I love having you around, Cassie. Go on, show Dean around then draw a bath."

Dean was shocked as Michael left them alone.

"What?"

"You're stinking rich. How did you even get turned?"

It was mostly the poor kids that got turned. The ones that didn't have people watching out for them. The ones that could afford private schools with adequate supervision and maybe even a body guard for those crucial, just after presenting years, didn't get turned.

"I asked Michael to turn me," Cas said. "I wanted to be Omega. I wanted to be with him and if I can't do now, I even more couldn't do it as an Alpha. He took me to Europe and my turn was done in a special clinic in London. All the best doctors and everything. He took my virginity in Paris and promised me we would find some way to be together."

"In Paris?"

"At the Eiffel Tower. It sounded romantic at the time, but it was mostly cold and uncomfortable. I wasn't the only Omega servicing his Alpha there, but the railings were hard and cold and it was raining. Our second time in the hotel room was much better."

Michael had wandered back in and was listening, silently. He walked up to the pair of them. He stroked Castiel's cheek softly. "I agree. Much better. A soft bed always trumps a romantic view. What about you, Dean? Cas says you're a virgin to knot, other than your turning. Is there some romantic place you want to be tied your first time?"

Dean had always thought it would be him popping some Omega's cherry in the back seat of the Impala, but life hadn't turned out that way. He felt sad, just for a moment, but it was hard to feel that way with the Alpha's scent filling the room. 

"I guess I always hoped it would be in the back of a big, black car with leather seats, parked up some place with a view, out in the middle of nowhere, with the stars overhead," Dean said. Funny how it didn't seem any less appealing in someone else's big, black car, with his cherry, such as was left of it, being the one being popped.

"Well, I'll definitely have to take you out for a drive in the country soon," Michael said, pulling Dean close, then kissing him.

His lips were strong. The kiss was overwhelming, just the flood of Alpha scent so strong. It was like being invaded. It was like jumping into a lake on a hot summer day and being immersed. His knees lost their ability to hold him up and Michael hadn't been prepared for it. Dean, woozy with the scent, all but fainted and dropped to the floor. This was his Alpha and he wanted to cry. Because that was his very best friend's Alpha, the Alpha belonging to the one person Dean loved best.

Michael scooped Dean up from the floor, like a bride- one arm under Dean's knees, the other under his neck. He carried Dean up the steps, easily, while Castiel trailed behind and Dean, cheeks flushed with shame at fainting, hid his face in his hands. Michael stopped at a doorway on the fourth floor, but Cas stamped his foot and said, "You are not taking him into your bed until I've had a chance to talk with him and explain. Upstairs."

"We will do it your way, but only because I can deny you nothing," Michael said, forbearance in his voice. 

Dean was taken up one more flight of stairs and then into a large, airy bedroom with a huge bed. It was warm in the room and sunny, flight flooding through huge windows that looked out onto a balcony. The bed was piled high with white, fluffy bedding and pillows. So many pillows! Michael laid Dean down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"I will go draw a bath," he said. "I expect you down in the master suite bedroom in twenty minutes, with Dean if would like to join us."

Then he retreated, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the big bed. It was like being in a cloud, for pete's sake. A heavenly cloud of warmth and fluff that he in no way at all deserved because he was the lowest of the low for wanting his best friend's Alpha for a mate. 

"I knew it," Castiel said, firmly. "You find him perfect for a mate, don't you?"

"Cas, no. I'm not like that. I could never steal him from you."

"Of course not. You can't steal that which is freely shared," Cas said. "I knew Michael would be perfect for you because of how eagerly you cleaned him from my pussy after visiting day. And Michael loved the scent of you on me. So it's perfect, don't you see? You become his primary mate and then I am free to be his secondary. And I never have to leave you or him behind, so I don't care that I won't be a primary mate."

"It can't be that simple," Dean protested. 

"It can. It will be. Trust me, Dean."

Dean trusted in Cas.

***

Cas led him back down the stairs to the fourth floor. 

"That's the master suite," Cas told him. "That door over there is our play room."

Across the hallway was an open door. It was another of the big, sunny rooms and was kind of the polar opposite of a sex dungeon. But like a sex heaven? There was a curvy sofa like thing and something that could only be a sex swing. And a breeding bench, but all padded with light colored leather and comfortable looking. And a wall with shiny, gleaming sex toys on display- things Dean recognized from sex end and other things. Can liked to get spanked with paddles from the look of things. Or Michael liked to do the spanking and Cas put up with it. None of the paddles were the scary kind- made out of wood or with metal bits or that sort of thing. 

"C'mon, more time to look at them later," Cas said. "I have to get to the bath."

Michael was already in the deep tub as they traipsed through the master bedroom. A fire was already laid on in the fireplace, the door to a white, gleaming bathroom open. 

"Come here, my darlings," he said, even as Cas was already slipping off his panties and dropping them on the bathroom floor. "I think you both need to be milked, don't you?"

Castiel's eyes twinkled and he all but tackled Dean, pulling down Dean's tank top and exposing him to Michael. 

"Look at those juicy breasts," Cas said. "Full of milk. They're positively engorged and it's all for you, isn't it, Dean?"

Dean nodded, hesitantly. It was one thing to agree that it made sense to become an Alpha's mate, another thing entirely to have him looking at you hungrily, waiting eagerly to eat you up. Almost literally in this case. With Cas pushing him from behind, Dean made his way to the tub, then slid into it and onto Michael's lap. 

Michael was hard and huge, knot nearly inflated, but he didn't slide into Dean's cunt. Instead, it slid along Dean's pussy lips, rubbing, but not penetrating. His lips gently kissed each of Dean's nipples- softly, worshipfully. 

"You'll be my mate?" he asked. "Mind and Castiel's? Live with us? Let me fill that flat stomach of yours until it's full and round with my pups? I know this is sudden, but your scent on Castiel all these months has been maddening."

"Yes," Dean said. He thought about how enticing Michael's scent had been on Castiel. "I will."

With that, Michael's lips descended on Dean's left nipple and began to suckle. Castiel found the right breast. To have two mouths on his breasts was the greatest pleasure. His Alpha and his Omega suckled fast and greedily and Dean's heart filled with happiness. Fingers touched him tentatively and he couldn't tell if it was Michael or Castiel, but then another hand joined them and he knew it had to be both fingering him, pressing on his O gland. It didn't take him long to come. 

***

He woke later on the big bed in the master bedroom. Castiel had mounted Michael and was riding his cock hard, tits bouncing. Michael was bucking up hard, driving himself into Castiel's pussy furiously, obviously going to come soon, though he had not yet been caught in Castiel's pussy. 

"He's awake, Michael," Cas said. Michael just groaned and pumped harder. 

In a quick, tricky maneuver, Cas grabbed Dean's head and pulled him down, even as he was pulling himself off Michael's cock. Then Michael grunted and white ropes started to spray from his cock, onto Dean's face.

So Dean did the obvious thing and wrapped his lips around Michael's cock, feeling it spray the back of his throat, every bit as generous as you would expect an Alpha's come to be. It had the same spicy, rich flavor it had when he'd licked it from Castiel's cunt. When the flood had stopped, Cas put a small hand mirror up to him, showing how the pearly stripes dripped from his face.

"You look beautiful that way, my darling," Michael told him. "Don't wipe it off. We'll rub it in, so other Alphas know you're mine."

True to his word, Michael did, indeed, fuck Castiel several times, until the poor boy was worn out and his tits were milked dry between Dean's and Michael's greedy mouths.

Then they went out and bought a massive Christmas tree. 

That was a bit of a production. Dean had, at Castiel's insistance, left behind literally all of his clothing except for the prettiest of panties and skimpiest of tops. But eventually, Cas dug out clothing he left at the townhouse- warm fleece lined boots that were a little big on Dean but not too bad with extra socks- flannel shirts and thick, knit pants. The pants had a clever panel in the back that could be dropped down, giving access to his pussy while leaving his legs still warmly covered. 

Dean had kind of been hoping they would head out to the country side and cut one down themselves, but instead they'd driven to a large snow covered parking lot full of trees. They stomped from one side of it to the other, Castiel deciding one tree wasn't tall enough or another was not full enough. All the trees looked about the same to Dean. They'd never gone out and bought one when he was a kid so he couldn't see what the fuss was about. But the moment Cas found the right tree, Dean understood. Castiel's blue eyes twinkled and his face lit up in a huge, toothy grin.

Michael made arrangements to pay and have the tree delivered later. Then they drove home. Michael told Cas to settle himself in front of a fire.

"You'll be okay alone, won't you, Darling?" he asked. "I believe I owe Dean a drive out to the country in my car."

The big black car rolled through traffic, not a deep throaty rumble like the Impala, but it still spoke of a powerful engine that would eat up the miles easily. Soon, the suburbs had melted away and they were driving through moonlit woods.

"I'm so happy you've agreed to become our mate, Dean," Michael said. "I wanted to meet you so much sooner but Castiel insisted. He was afraid I would scare you away."

The man was forceful and so very Alpha and maybe Cas was right to have drawn this out. Even now, Dean shivering a little. Mostly with anticipation but with a bit of fear too. Michael surely intended to take his virginity very soon. Or at least the virginity of his V. The boys that had turned him had taken his virginity in the more normal sense. The people at St. Jensen's had told him that didn't count. 

"Not scared of you," Dean said and it mostly wasn't a lie. This was his first time since his change alone with an Alpha who wasn't staff at St. Jensen's. "I want you. Not just because it means I can be with Cas."

"Would you take my mating bite tonight?" he asked. "It doesn't mean you have to leave St. Jensen's right away. You could stay until you graduate. Or just until Cas graduates. If you want to leave school, there can be tutors. Or there's a private day academy for Omegas not far from our family home."

Dean had thought his education would be over as soon as he was mated and that was fine with him. What did he need to finish up with Algebra for anyway? It wasn't that he hated the Academy, but wasn't the whole point to get him a good mate and hadn't that happened?

"I don't want to go back," Dean said, then he couldn't look up. "Not at all. I want you to mate me and put a pup in me now."

Michael groaned. 

"Dean, I would love nothing better," he said. They'd turned off the highway and into a state park a little while ago. Now Michael parked them in an empty lot that overlooked a frozen lake, snow sparkling like it was almost daylight in the moonlight. "It's possible I might get you pupped before the Christmas break is up, but Cassie will insist on going back. I think you need to go back with him. And regardless if there are pups or not, there will be tutors. I don't want any side of my beautiful mate to be neglected. Now, tell me all about this big, black car you thought you would lose your virginity in?"

So Dean told him about the Impala and how his dad had promised it to him one day. As Dean did, Michael's hands found their way into Dean's jacket, unzipping it, exposing the lace top. Michael pulled the lace down, exposing each tit in turn, taking the time to caress and squeeze, massaging, kneading deeply so that the milk dribbled down Dean's chest.

"That milk smells so delicious on you," Michael said, then dipped his head to suckle on a nipple. Dean gasped at the hard pull of Michael's mouth. 

After a while, Michael asked, "Is it warm enough, because I am afraid I'm going to have to deprive you of your clothes now. And perhaps we should take the back seat."

"Plenty warm," Dean said, shrugging out of his opened jacket. 

They ended up with Dean seated on Michael's lap, legs spread wide, Michael's thick, erect cock rubbing between them as they kissed, panting hard and desperate. 

"Are you ready for me, Dean?" Michael asked, finally, and Dean said yes. 

They shifted and aligned themselves and Michael just slid into Dean's greedy pussy. They fell into a rhythm easily, as if Michael was perfectly meant for Dean, meant to be inside him. You would never know that Michael had fucked himself to satiation with Castiel just hours ago. His cock was just as hard as if it had been months since he'd had an Omega and he drove eagerly into Dean with vigor and force.

It was amazing, like how Dean imagined riding a comet would be and finally, Michael was shouting too and grabbing Dean around the shoulders, then bending his head to Dean's neck. His teeth clamped tight at the same moment his knot was caught inside Dean's pussy. 

Dean screamed but he wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure he felt. Both. Neither. It was like he was tethered to Michael but flying. He fainted, overwhelmed by it all. 

When he woke, he was still in Michael's lap, still tied to him. Michael must still be pumping come into him, though Dean felt stuffed. But Michael was groaning through another aftershock climax.

"Oh, Dean," he said. "You are wonderful. You'll be such an amazing mate for me and Cas."

Cas. 

"Is he going to be okay we did it without him?"

"He told me to nail you down as soon as I could. He didn't want to wait a moment longer. When we return home, I'll ask him if i can place the matching bite on his neck."

***

It was dawn before they made their way back to the townhouse. Dean was sore, dripping with come and blissfully happy. The mating bite on the side of his neck had already started to scar over, like they do. 

Cas was sleeping on a sofa near a long cold fireplace but he woke as soon as they entered the room.

"You did it.?" he asked excitedly. "You mated Dean?"

"I did, Cassie Darling, And now I want you."

***

Cas leaned back against Dean's chest, between his spread legs, as Michael thrust again and again into him. Cas's head was turned and Dean and he kissed deeply as Michael placed the mating bite. They were both Michael's now. 

***

Epilogue

Neither of them had ended up returning to St. Jensen's. On Christmas Even, Dean had gone into his first heat. He'd been well satisfied through it by Michael, with Castiel's help. Then just as Dean's heat had eased up, Castiel had gone into his. By the time it would have been their day to return, they had both been confirmed pregnant. 

Today was a warm, early summer day. Dean was six months pregnant and didn't see why he needed to sit through his math tutoring, so Cas had sent the tutor home and attended to Dean's lesson himself. 

Dean was strapped, to the spanking bench that had been modified, earlier, to accommodate Dean's pregnant belly. At the moment, his ass was sticking up in the air, his belly well padded. His was warm and quite pink still. Cas held the leather paddle, a sign that he was in no way opposed to giving Dean a reminder of just how seriously he took their schooling, regardless of their pregnant state, regardless of the perfect day out there. 

"Now, Dean, I want you to tell me how we can simply this equation," he droned. Dean sighed and forced himself to focus and eventually, he was able to give Cas his answer. He wasn't unhappy. Not in the slightest. Not because of his well warmed bottom. Not because he hadn't managed to escape the worst parts of school. No, he was blissfully happy. Well, most days, when the baby wasn't kicking on his kidneys and he felt as big as a house.

It was funny how being turned was supposed to be the worst thing in the world that could happen to a boy, but he would have had none of the good stuff in his life it hadn't happened.

"Now, Dean, if you can solve this equation for me, I will suck your cock until you come."


End file.
